OTC
by pleasingXapparel
Summary: this is my first story of H.O.N. NO FLAMES PLEASE! involves Stevi Rae and Rephaim. takes place in the middle or right after Burned.  awakened comes out Jan. 14!  R&R! enojoy.


O.T.C

**This is my first story for the House of Night so please: no flames! And of course I do not own the series or this song. But I love the series and this takes place in burned which I just finished reading. Once again: NO FLAMES!**

** On with the story!**

_Twisted,  
You've shaken my existence,  
When I'm with you baby bliss is,  
All I've come to know.  
_

Stevie Rae didn't know why she felt this way. Well, okay, she did. The damn Imprint. Why, oh why, did she make this happen? Rephaim didn't have to save her on top off that building. Maybe he shouldn't have done anything…

_Running,  
I didn't see it coming,  
Blinded it's so stunning,  
I don't wanna let you go.  
_

Okay, that's stupid. Of course he should have done it! She didn't want to die! But why did she suck his blood? Why couldn't she have been strong enough to resist? Why?

_A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.  
_

That stupid Nicole. That damn, heartless, _stupid_ Nicole! She had planned it. She had tricked her into thinking Rephaim needed her help on that rooftop and she had gone to him. She had almost burned to death and he had saved her. He had Imprinted with her. And in return she had come to care for him. To _love _him.

_Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.  
Coming,  
Just keep the magic coming,  
You've got me baby crushing,  
But it feels like so much more. _

She didn't want to love him. Heck, she didn't want to love any boy right now, bird, human, or fledgling! But she did. DANG IT! Why did he have to be so kind to her? Why did he have to still have his humanity? Why did he save her from that white bull? _Because he loves you…_

_Just when,  
When I least expected,  
You make it feel so epic,  
Like nothing I've felt before.  
_

The question was always there in her mind. Day and night. WHY? That seemed like all she ever thought about. _He_ was all she ever thought about. Once again, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO HER?

_A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name, Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.  
_

SHE JUST WANTED TO BE NORMAL. Pft, right, like she could ever be normal? No, what she wanted was to just have Z and her friends by her side right now. She wanted to tell, no she needed to tell Zoey everything. Starting with the other Red Fledglings and of course ending with Rephaim, the favorite of all of Kalona's sons. But also the sweetest and kindest.__

Your love, your love, your love, 

_Your love, your love, your love._

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,  
Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,  
But love, your love changes everything.  


Nothing seemed right now. It seemed that Stevie Rae was slowly being swallowed up into the Darkness again. She hated it. It made her feel cold and empty. But she didn't think she could ever be lost to the Darkness again. Not with Rephaim in her life. He was her light, whether she wanted to admit it or not. _  
_

_Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Your love is off the chain.  
_

Yes. She couldn't hide it from herself anymore. She, Stevie Rae, was in love with Rephaim.

_Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Now everything is changed,  
Your...  
_

She didn't think he'd ever hurt her. She never wanted to let him go. He was so caring and he had so much humanity left. Goodness she really needed to talk to Zoey. If only Z's soul hadn't shattered and she was stuck in the Otherworld possibly forever….

_A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain._

But she new that if Rephaim stayed with her, she wouldn't feel too much pain if Zoey didn't come back. Her heart would hurt like crazy, goodness knows how much, but at least she had someone who cared for her. Someone real. Some she was completely and absolutely in love with. Rephaim.

_Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.  
_

As his voice echoes through her head every day, Stevie Rae knows that if somehow their Imprint ever broke, she herself would shatter. Just like Zoey. Hopefully that would never happen. Right now she could just focus on how to not let the others find out about him. For right now, all she had to do was love him.

_Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love._

End.

Tell me what you think in your reviews!


End file.
